jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Undercover
JWTM's strongfelt-piano song, Undercover, is from his mixtape Fast Kid Rapper. The beat: "Common Type Beat - Undercover (Prod. By Omito)". Written by JWTM (as JoeySideFire). This song has been performed (while wearing the new white JSF sweater) for JoeySideFire on March 24, 2014. This song contains a hook, bridge, three verse and intro and outro. The lyrics are also on RapGenius. This song is a digital download on both Soundcloud and Audiomack. This song is coming to iTunes Store and Apple Music real soon. Appearently, JWTM is making a sequel to this song simply called: "Undercover Part 2", revealed to be released soon 2015. JWTM "Undercover" (prod. by Omito) Lyrics Intro (x2) The dream, the fame, the lifestyle, the pain Live long, don't worry about it and live strong Verse 1 All started when I wrote I typo Setting was my office towards getting a bankroll The letter said that I murdered someone Of course the court believes so I'm on house arrest for 5 months How could it be that I was a suspect? I'd rather chill with friends rockin' dubstep Metaphoric like a blue chest That I'm rockin' wearin' a blue vest Change my name to James Lovrokey illegally Quickly protect my secret from bad publicity Before reporters publish it online or at the news The more that I'm gone is just the more they improve The more that I speak just brings more talented truth About the neighbors flying upward without running on shoes How's that gonna be? Then I'll start need include Hook x2 Even though life's not supposed to be livin' undercover The world thought I was doing wrong I'll change my name and stay at home Bridge (Well alright, well alright, well alright Well alright, well alright, well alright okay) (x2) Ain't something that your used to (x2) Writing all your sketches up in your notebook Naww, it ain't something that your used to Verse 2 Some special features that can make me unrecognizable dude Let me put a mustache on with a mini-beard Champagne on the house and hope the feds ain't watching Gotta car full of beer, hope it's not fulled with toxin I'm just saying cause the scent they that ran loose Could be anywhere like poison trapped in juice So while I'm at it, i'm crackin', and also chillin' on the attic And hoping for this day to move on strong It ain't something that im used to Stuck writing damaged sketches in notebook If run too much then i'll see white spots No more henny for me, guess that's my last shot My world's getting twisted, I think that i'm bout' to drop Can't stop yet because im floating on top Should be dreaming but this story got the coaster on lock Waiting for the 2'nd bounce full of things to watch Hook x2: Even though life's not supposed to be livin' undercover The world thought i was doing wrong I'll change my name and stay at home Bridge: (Well alright, well alright, well alright Well alright, well alright, well alright okay) (x2) Ain't something that your used to (x2) Writing all your sketches up in your notebook Naww, it ain't something that your used to Verse 3 The sketches have now drawn towards a different chapter Standing at the peak of intelligent looks In New York is where I meet with Adam Drift Moments at this city, found a girl who's found a bliss She know that I was Joey, kept a secret, left a kiss Dylan Von's a cop is why i've always been chased to this Gotta find my conscience and I'd better find my clique Blueprints on the line and my mask got me revealed The whole city now knows who I am I've made the wanted list until i'm dead so I ran Found a solution towards this whole damn punch There's a reset button for me to fix and such Young Joey saves all children out the cut Reminds me of how I slash through the guards being clutch Think I'm doing too much? Well, I think I've had enough Paying all my bills from last month that's adding up Hook x2 Even though life's not supposed to be livin' undercover The world thought i was doing wrong I'll change my name and stay at home Outro (x2) The dream, the fame, the lifestyle, the pain Live long, don't worry about it and live strong Sequel song Main Article: Undercover Part 2 JWTM said that in the sequel called "Undercover Part 2", he ruined the future even more by pressing the reset button. The story of James Lovrokey will continue with a different setting and plot. The sequel will be deeper, darker and more emotional than this song. It is unknown if there will be special guests in the sequel song. The song will soon be on iTunes, Soundcloud, Audiomack and YouTube. Also, JWTM isn't sure whether or not this will appear on his debut EP, Hard Drive EP. External links * JWTM Undercover on Soundcloud * Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs